The Legend of the Bitbeast
by Tinsel-fairy
Summary: A bitbeast by the name of Dwynwen has gotten into her mind that she wants to become a human. To achieve her goal she turns to the "Mother" of all bitbeasts, Dizzi, who sends her out on a journey full of weird encounters.
1. Chapter 1

This was really suppose to be just a one-shot, but half-way though the chapter I realized the story would be too long if Iincluded all my ideasso I decided to divide it into chapters instead. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

* * *

**The Legend of the Bitbeast**

This is a true story.

Once upon a time there was a bitbeast who, like many others, was not yet bound to a bitchip and therefore she could not leave the realm of the beasts. She had the torso and face of a young woman but her lower body was that of a two-tailed eel, no hair covered her head and her skin was smooth, coloured in different shades of blue, almost black. Her name was Dwynwen, which was kind of ironic since in the world of the humans Dwynwen had been a saint that chose to live as a hermit away from all love. This Dwynwen, however, wished badly to become a mortal herself and experience the magical feeling love seemed to be. Every day she would spend watching the humans, she would be saddened by the despair in the world but that feeling always vanished when she saw two persons in love with each other and each time that happened her wish to experience that feeling would grow.

The day came when her wish had grown so strong that she felt that she could never be happy again if it did not come true. Dwynwen had made up her mind; she would go to see the Mother. Long did she travel before she arrived at the dwellings of the ancient bitbeast, oldest of them all. Nervously Dwynwen approached her, shaking as a leaf when she bowed, knowing that it was not a small favour she asked for.

"Wise Dizziara, I have come to you because no one else can help me. I-"

"No need to be so formal young one. I'm not _that_ old" Dizzi smiled with amusement "you are the girl who wants to be with the humans, am I right?"

Nodding, Dwynwen opened her mouth to respond but got interrupted by a chuckle from Dizzi.

"That's what I thought; you are quite well-known in these areas. But it is not an easy task to make you a human; in fact it's about as easy as making an omelette without eggs."

Once again Dwynwen tried to respond and like last time she is interrupted by the older bitbeast.

"You are probably even aware of that already or you would have come sooner, therefore I won't bore you with the details. In order to help you I will need the elements of water, fire, metal and wood. It will be your job to kindly ask their respective guardians if you can borrow them, beware of Dranzer however, he can be a real wet blanket…."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you so much for your help!" Dwynwen smiled so wide that the small, sharp teeth were clearly visible, believing that it would not be that difficult to convince the sacred beasts to lend her the elements they had to protect. Oh how wrong she was…

"Don't thank me yet young one, you still have to get them" Shaking her head in amusement Dizzi made a remark about the youths of today in her mind before shooing the eel away "Now off you go."

With another couple of thank-you's and smiles Dwynwen left to complete the task so that she with Dizzi's help could become a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce chapter two where the humour begins. I hope that you all will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

**

* * *

Of dinners and dances**

For many days Dwynwen travelled to the east until she came to the misty forest where the mighty Dragoon lived. Nervously she followed the path, which seemed to get narrower by the minute, and it did not take long before she found herself lost deep in the woods. A sound startled her, snapping her head up she searched for the source among the branches but not a single soul could be seen. Swallowing hard Dwynwen ventured deeper into the forest, or at least she thought she did, it was really difficult to tell due to the mist which made it impossible to see further than the closest bunch of trees. Suddenly a furry ball come flying straight towards her face, only seeing the crazy eyes and amount of teeth she screamed in terror, believing it was a beast. Flinging her arms up in an attempt to defend herself she created a sphere of water which she aimed at the creature, sending it flying for several meters. Hearing a low coughing sound she slowly peers through her fingers, only to find a half drenched squirrel on the ground. Though it looked quite aggressively at her mind you, having the same kind of glare that homicidal maniacs have. Staring back at it for several minutes she raises an imaginative eyebrow.

"….a fur ball? I got scared by a fur ball?"

This was a stupid thing to say, at least aloud, because it caused the fur ball in question to have a serious outburst. It started jumping up and down on the ground while chattering; you could practically see the foam flying. Little by little Dwynwen inched backwards, unnerved by the strange gleam that had appeared in the fluffy little creatures eyes. Turning she ran, or crawled might be more correct considering her lack of legs, as fast as she could away from the murder-squirrel. Not being able to see much more than the area just in front of her rather flat face her hasty departure sent her straight into something big, and warm, and suspiciously close to a chest even though it was covered in blue scales. Like all bitbeasts his appearance was more human in this realm.

"In a hurry somewhere?"

Looking up, Dwynwen found herself staring right into the humorous eyes of no one other than the mighty Dragoon himself. 'Damnation' she thought to herself while smiling sheepishly, which looked rather funny on her I might add.

"I was…um…actually it doesn't matter" she really did not want to explain the little incident she had had with the squirrel "I need to ask you a favour mighty dragon."

"Carry on. You can start with telling me who you are"

The last part the dragon added with amusement in his voice, if she could Dwynwen would have blushed in embarrassment by the comment; here she was trying to make a good impression so that she could borrow the element and then she had forgotten to even introduce herself.

"My name is Dwynwen and I am here to ask for permission to borrow the element you are guarding great Dragoon. The reason I need it is because I, with the help of the four sacred guardians' elements and Dizzi, will be able to turn into a human. Or hopefully I will."

"A human ne?" Dragoon said with curiosity shining in his eyes. "Why would you want to give up your powers and become an earthling?"

Carefully thinking it over Dwynwen decided to be truthful, it was possible that Dragoon would know if she was lying and therefore not help her. Besides, he seemed friendly and for some reason she did not think he would laugh at her if she told him the true reason. It was still difficult for her to say it, it was too personal.

"I…want to become human because…I want to experience…love…"

Slowly the Dragoon nodded his head with a thoughtful expression.

"A good reason…a good reason indeed…but I can't just give the element to you just like that. I _am_ its guardian after all." A quick smile. "However, I can put up a little test for you that will help you understand parts of what you will be facing as a human. If you pass that test I will let you borrow the element of wood."

"That sounds fair, what is it I should do?"

This sure went easier than Dwynwen had thought it would, in just a couple of days she would already have the first element.

"I think you will understand."

The mighty bitbeast had an odd smile on his lips when he clapped his hands, making the world disappear around Dwynwen. Slowly a new location started building up around her and she found herself by the doors to a fancy dining-room, with fancy furniture and fancy people, human people. Feeling rather weird herself she looked down only to find her usual double-tail to be gone. Instead she had a pair of legs and at the end of them a pair of feet, thankfully they were not located in a pair of high-heels; that would only have resulted in broken legs and/or ankles. Amazed by all this she curiously looked around before looking down at her feet again with a smile on her lips, almost not believing her own eyes. However, her fascination with her new appearance made her forget everything that went on around her and when someone put their hand on her shoulder she almost jumped a meter in the air. The only thing that prevented her from actually doing that was the hand that kept her in place.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Dragoon, also in the form of a human, grinned as he placed her arm on his and led her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her. Like the rest of the men in the room the dragon was dressed in a tuxedo while the ladies wore evening-dresses in various colours and styles. Dwynwen's was a bluish-black, simple dress that fitted her perfectly, it was part of the illusion after all.

"I thought I should give you a foretaste of what it is like to be a two-legger."

"It certainly is interesting at least…" It had looked so simple for the humans to just walk around on those things they called legs, but now when she had tried it herself she was happy that Dragoon had supported her or she would have fallen like Bambi on the ice. She had found out that it was extremely difficult to keep her balance on those sticks.

Chuckling, Dragoon took a seat next to her by the table.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it fast enough."

"Let's hope so at least…or I will have to get used to those extra-legs some humans have…"

"That's crutches love, they are for injured people"

"Well, I will be injured if I don't learn to walk on these things quickly. It's much harder than it seemed!"

Shaking his head with amusement the older bitbeast smiled.

"No one claimed it to be easy. But let's worry about that later, I see that the food is being served and I'm hungry!"

And with that Dwynwen was left to herself. And the cutlery. She had never seen this many forks and knives for a single person during one meal, they were numerous! The eel-in-disguise was in major troubles now, she did not want to embarrass herself and fail the test by using the wrong pair but she could not ask Dragoon for help since he was busy stuffing his face with food. Besides, she had a nagging feeling that he would not help her out either; he was after all the one testing her. The only remaining options were therefore to either refuse to eat anything at all or trying to see how the other guests did without anyone noticing. She chose the former. At least until she picked up the delicious smell the food gave off, feeling how her mouth waters she tried to resist.

"Aren't you going to eat? It's rather rude not to you know, the chefs must have worked really hard to make all this food…"

Turning her gaze away from the delicious-looking food she met the eyes of her table-neighbour.

"I know…but I...um…am on a diet right now you see so yeah…"

"It won't hurt if you eat a little. You will hurt their feelings you see, come on, don't be so selfish now."

"I really shouldn't…surely they won't notice…"

"Of course they'll notice! That's so typical of humans of today! All engulfed in themselves without a thought of other people's interests. It's people like you that make sure wars continue to exist!"

Sighing deep Dwynwen rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Okay, okay! I will eat some then! Don't exaggerate so much…geeze..."

And with that she soon had a first plate in front of her, much to the triumph of the old man next to her. Glancing around her she noticed what kind of fork and knife everyone else use and happily start eating, but make sure to keep her manners or she suspected that she soon would have gotten quite many odd looks. When the meal ran smoothly she slowly started to relax and began chatting with her table-neighbour, enjoying herself thoroughly. At least until the music started and everyone rose from their seats. Seeing how they started forming couples on the dance floor Dwynwen felt the first warnings and when someone tapped her shoulder her mind was completely overrun by the panic-truck. Praying to the higher powers that it is just Dragoon she turned around only to find out that the Gods had ignored her completely. Before her stood a tall man with brown hair and sparkling green eyes, to say he was handsome would be a lie but he had something charming about him.

"Could I have this dance fair lady?"

As he said that he flashed her a smile before bowing deeply.

"I..um…sure, that would be a pleasure."

Smiling she took his arm and followed him out on the dance floor. After several years of spying on the humans she at least knew now how to put her hands, one on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Now, however, came the difficult part. How on earth did one dance?! Sure, it had looked easy enough from above but she had never actually seen how they moved their feet. Not having time to look at the others she had to improvise as the male started leading her around, it did not take many steps before she had stepped right on his foot. Seeing him wince she quickly apologized, only to step on his other foot just a minute later. And like this it continued for a long time, Dwynwen feeling more and more horrible since her dancing partner kept saying that it did not matter. When it happened for the tenth time however, he stopped dancing.

"That's enough! We have to do something about this right now!"

Dwynwen, thinking that she had screwed it up completely now and would fail the test, got really surprised when he instead of leaving her moved her so she stood on his feet. Then he just kept on dancing with her like nothing happened.

"I have to say, you are not as light as a feather, far from actually, but my feet cannot possibly hurt more than they already do."

Laughing nervously, unsure if he meant to be funny or not, Dwynwen received a grin in return before the man swung around with her. Realising that he did not mind it at all she gave him a genuine smile and continued to dance with him, slowly learning how to move. She was actually starting to enjoy herself again when a sharp pain in the ear makes her cry out in pain. Suddenly the room and everything in it is gone and she is back in the misty forest, this time with the homicidal squirrel from before attached to hear head, how it managed to hold on is a miracle since the hair went with the illusion. The squirrel was aggressively chewing away on her ear, seemingly trying to make holes for at least three piercings there. Screaming in pain she forcefully gripped the squirrel and threw it as far away as she possibly could. Glaring darkly at it she soon received a glare back from the little maniac. Dwynwen was just about to dodge a second attack when Dragoon showed up in the middle, effectively blocking the squirrel's path and accidentally knocking it out cold.

"There you are. Had fun at the party?"

Grinning wide the dragon did not even seem aware of the squirrel that had crashed right into his head and now lay on the ground with swirling stars around its head. Dwynwen on the other hand was highly aware of the little fur ball, but she was not going to risk a third attack and wake it up.

"Um…yeah…I guess I did."

"Good. Now over to something completely different, over all you acted really well even if there were some mistakes but those were excusable. Though it _did_ take a rather long time for you to start eating, but never mind, not many would have noticed that anyway."

Dwynwen felt so nervous right now, she was practically sweating like a pig, which was not very attractive but she could not help herself. She just wanted to know if she had passed or failed, and if she did not get to know that soon she was sure that it would not take long before she would have to join the squirrel in whatever nuthouse it had managed to escape from.

"By getting through this dinner you have showed that you know how to behave properly in the world of the humans and therefore I have decided that you are worthy of borrowing the element of wood."

She had never felt so happy in her entire live! She wanted to sing, she wanted to dance, she wanted to kiss someone, which she almost did before she saw the freaked out look Dragoon had on his face. Immediately calming down she smiled sheepishly.

"Ehee….sorry 'bout that."

"No worries" the guardian of the wood element answered quickly, a little too quickly "just take the element and leave."

And with that he almost threw the green, shining crystal ball at her. She caught it however, and with a few more apologies she set off toward her next goal, the mighty phoenix in the south, Dranzer. Unknowingly to her the squirrel had woken up in time to see where she went, following her it started plotting its horrible revenge...


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to school**

After a long way of travelling, and several attacks by the squirrel that seemed determined to have her dead, Dwynwen had reached the hot lands where Dranzer lived. Basically it was just a lot of desert with volcanoes everywhere, the heat making it almost unbearable for all who were not fire-bitbeasts to visit the area. A little step at a time Dwynwen managed to move forward, completely drenched in sweat and if she had not felt so exhausted she would have been surprised that she actually had some fluids left in her body. It felt like she was evaporating in the hot air.

"One step more…and another…I can manage a third…"

Longingly she thought back to her own little bay, with its cool water. It was only sheer determination to reach her goal that prevented her from turning back this very instant. The heat had one upside at least; she had not suffered any attacks from evil squirrels since she entered the deserts and this was a major improvement, she was not sure that she would be able to deal with that right now. Most of her energy was used to keep breathing while still moving forward. Not that far behind said squirrel could be seen dragging its way forward, it was heavily panting and if it was not for the small movement one could easily have mistaken the dusty creature for a rock.

Several hours later Dwynwen had finally made it to the cave where Dranzer was suppose to live. Slumped against a rock she regained her strength while watching the sun set outside, however, the disappearance of the sun did nothing to improve her situation. In fact, it made it worse, much worse. The heat was still there since the cave was imbedded in one of the volcanoes and now she did not have anything to light it up either. The moon was out of the question due to the simple fact that it would not rise for another couple of days. No, she would have to fumble her way until she found someone, or more likely, something. Groaning with annoyance Dwynwen got back up and started to make her way into the dark hole, it did not take long before a soft thud was heard followed by a low curse as she bumped her head. And like this it continued until she finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Her first reaction was to freeze in place with wide eyes, then she nervously began to pace around with sweat pouring down her back, trying to remember how she had died.

"Oh god oh god oh god, this isn't good, not good at all, how could it happen? It's impossible! I can't be dead, can I? No, I definitely cannot be dead, I'm too y-"

In the middle of the sentence she finally noticed the actual colour of the light. She had always heard it was suppose to be a soft, white light at the end of the tunnel when you were about to leave the world of the living, this light, however, had a more reddish tone to it and it had also become even hotter. Curiously Dwynwen once again started to move forward and soon found herself at the centre of the volcano, standing by a cliff she looked down to the source of the light, the hot magma.

"It is considered extremely rude to walk into someone's home without permission, yet you are here."

Startled by the sour voice Dwynwen spun around, almost falling down from the cliff in the process, and laid her eyes on a bitbeast with feathery wings and tail of the same colour as the glow she had seen earlier. The creature also had a beak along with a pair of legs that ended in birds' feet, and he did certainly not look happy.

"I suggest you explain yourself this very instant, or you might find your journey out to be rather….unpleasant."

Swallowing nervously she met the frosty gaze of Dranzer, or she figured it was him due to his appearance and the fact that not many would dare to enter his domains uninvited.

"Um…my name is Dwynwen and I've come here to ask a great favour of you D- great Dranzer".

Quickly correcting herself she hoped that he would not notice the slip and believe her to be disrespectful.

"Flatter will not get you anywhere" Though did he not just look a little less stern? It might simply have been her imagination. "Now explain your business here, what is the favour you dare to ask me about?"

"I want to become human and to achieve that I need to borrow the element you are guarding mighty phoenix."

"And what makes you believe that I would ever lend it to you? As you said, I am the guardian and therefore responsible for it."

"I…I don't know, I thought that maybe if I did something in return…"

"I have no need for your services."

"Oh…I see…"

"But on the other hand…it _has_ been rather boring here lately; you might be able to help with that."

The voice was sly and the phoenix had a strange gleam in his eyes. Suddenly Dwynwen wanted nothing more than to be as far away as she ever could. But it was too late to run; the surroundings had already started to fade as she was brought into another illusion. Unbeknownst to them both the homicidal fur ball had managed to grab on to Dranzer's tail feathers and followed them into the illusion.

Slowly a room started to take shape around Dwynwen; the walls were plain with only three windows on the wall opposite the door. The only furniture inside the room was a number of desks placed in straight lines and a larger wooden-desk in front of the whiteboard. All but one of the smaller desks were already occupied by students dressed in similar school uniforms as her, dark green with white shirts. Figuring that the last seat was for her, Dwynwen sat down just as the teacher arrived with a stack of papers under his arm and a smug look on his face. Dwynwen immediately recognized him, it was Dranzer.

"Good morning children, I hope you have enjoyed your holiday because now it is back to business again. To get you in the right mood let us start with a little unprepared test."

He clearly enjoyed seeing the effect his words had, taking in the sight of the despaired students he started to hand out the test-sheets. Receiving one of them in front of her, Dwynwen mentally groaned. _/So this is his idea of fun…now I understand why Dizziara called him a wet blanket…/_

"You will have sixty minutes, which is very generous for this small test, and remember absolutely NO talking. You may begin."

With a growing sense of despair Dwynwen looked down on the first page. How was she supposed to handle this? She had never studied anything in her entire life and now she was suppose to have a test, something she knew from her observations that one should study hard for or fail. _/I can at least sign my name…/_. Putting the pencil to the paper she started to spell out her name, only to have it break halfway through. Groaning with annoyance she got up and walked over to the teacher's desk to sharpen it again, seeing the amused gleam in Dranzer's eyes she had control herself as not to smash his face in. Or try to at least, she doubted that she would manage to do it. Returning to her desk she wrote the last part of her name before continuing to the first question, only to realize she could actually answer it! It was a test about humans and their world, and she only had to choose between already given answers. Moving along Dwynwen had soon finished off the first page of six; proud with herself she glanced up at the clock only to notice that half an hour had already passed. Panicking she quickly started to fill in the other questions, praying to any higher powers that she would manage to do this in time. It did not take long, however, before she was interrupted by a soft tapping on her shoulder followed by a low whisper.

"What did you answer on question 16?"

Frowning she turned slightly to tell the student that he would have to do this on his own but she was stopped by a soaring pain in her ankle. Gripping her desk hard she let out an involuntarily gasp earning her the glare of the mighty fire bird.

"I said no talking Miss Eel, once more and I will have to ask you to leave the classroom. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No buts! Go back to your test immediately!"

Sighing Dwynwen went back to her test, knowing that it would be no use to argue. Glancing under the desk to find out what the cause of the sudden pain was she narrowed her eyes when she spotted the squirrel that was just preparing itself to take another bite of her leg.

"For the love of…"

Pretending to drop her pencil she bent down and picked it up by the nape of its neck and rudely stuffed it in her bag, which she quickly shut, before sitting up straight with pencil in hand. Meeting Dranzer's glare with an angelic look she hoped that she could convince him that she was not cheating. When he finally looked away she breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to the papers. Unfortunately she was too concentrated on finishing the test in time to notice the small hole in her bag that slowly grew bigger as the squirrel gnawed its way out of the fabric. Breaking free the small maniac smirked triumphantly and immediately started to sneak closer; using one of legs of the table it quickly climbed up and buried the sharp teeth in Dwynwen's right hand. Widening her eyes she choked back the pain as a few drops of blood drizzled down her skin. Not being able to use her powers she shook the hand violently, somehow managing to get the squirrel to lose the grip and fly across the room. With a low thud it crashed straight into the windows. Fortunately for her, Dranzer was currently looking in another direction. The problem with her hand remained though, who knew where that squirrel's teeth had been? Her hand hurt like someone had just fed it to a swarm of piranhas while it was still attached to her, adding to that it had already started to swell and she could barely grip the pencil any longer. Quickly using her ribbon she quickly tied the wound before gripping the pencil with her left hand she slowly started to write shaky crosses in the right boxes. Glancing at the clock she felt the cold-sweat form on her forehead. It was only five minutes left and she still hade a whole page to fill in. To make the pressure even greater Dwynwen was the only one left in the classroom except for the teacher who was tapping his finger at the speed as the clock was ticking. By the window the crazy fur ball was waking up again and started to make its way back towards her desk. Feeling her mouth go dry she tried to speed up her writing, very conscious of how the time went by. At the last second she answered the final question and rose to her feet, dodging an attack of the squirrel by just a few millimetres. Walking over to the teacher's desk Dwynwen handed in the test, looking like she had been through hell and back. Multiple times.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Dranzer was clearly amused by it all. Dwynwen simply glared darkly, words did not cover the full extent of her feelings right now. The phoenix was completely oblivious, however, as he was eyeing through her test.

"Congratulations, you passed with one point. The element is for you to borrow."

The mixture of emotions was finally too much for Dwynwen and she broke down crying with a smile on her face while hugging him close.

"Thank you so much!"

"Riiight…"

Dranzer awkwardly patted her on the shoulder while trying to get out of her grip, not even hiding his freaked out expression. It did not take long before she found herself back in the outskirts of the desert with the element, as far as she possibly could come from the volcano where the phoenix lived. Not that far away from there the fluffy fur ball lay half-buried in the sand but that was nothing that Dwynwen took any notice off as she started on her way to the mountains where the white tiger had his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Superhero**

How on Earth had she ended up like this?

The sky was darkened with clouds that promised rain and, possibly, thunder. Dwynwen felt the rough bricks behind her back as she practically tried to press herself through the wall while the thugs slowly closed in on her. Glancing around she once again confirmed what she already knew; she was trapped in the alley, the only thing there was some garbage and a carbon box with a few abandoned kittens. There was no way she would get out of this unharmed or even alive. Thinking back on the events that had brought her there she tried to see exactly where things had started to go wrong.

She had found the White Tiger without any major problems; in fact he had been waiting for her at the foot of the mountain claiming that he had heard of her arrival from Dragoon. Dwynwen had been relieved since she now did not have to search for him all over the mountains. Adding to that, Drigger had even been obliging and promised her the element of metal if she demonstrated her courage. Dwynwen had agreed, of course, and within moments she had been brought into yet another illusion. Something had been different this time though, Drigger was nowhere to be seen to help or guide her through this test. She had not had a single clue of what she was suppose to do in order to prove her courage and so she had started to wander down the narrow street among the rundown buildings.

In a while Dwynwen had heard voices, one of them being lighter than the others which indicated that at least one female was present, and she started to walk towards them. When the female-voice grew increasingly more frightened Dwynwen had broken into a run and just as the voice was cut off she rounded the corner. Before her three heavy-built men had a woman pinned to the wall with a knife to her throat.

"Leave her alone!"

Without even thinking Dwynwen had cried out and now the attention of the men were on her instead. A nervous tremble ran up her spine but she held her ground; she was a bitbeast after all and no matter how strong a human was it was nothing in comparison to even the weakest of her kind.

"A cocky one this gal..."

"Doesn't know her place…"

"Let's teach her a lesson"

The woman dropped to the ground as they let go of her, but she was not soon to scramble to her feet and run as the men advanced on Dwynwen. That did not face her however; the woman would only have been in her way. Taking a deep breath Dwynwen focused her mind and started to draw on her powers to release an attack on the thugs. Only something was wrong, it was like a mental cage confined her powers and prevented her from getting to them. Now the fear struck her, without her magic advantage she was powerless against these men. So she did the only thing she could do in this situation. She ran.

The buildings swished pass her as she ran for all her might in an attempt to lose her persecutors. But every time she glanced back they would be there. Pressing her body even more Dwynwen took turn after turn in the never-ending labyrinth that was this area of the town, until finally she found herself blind alley from the start of this chapter.

"I should have kept my mouth shut…"

Dwynwen muttered to herself while trying to come up with a brilliant plan that would get her out of this safe and sound. Unfortunately her inspiration had currently abandoned her, it had probably been too intimidated by the fear she tried to fight down. Throwing herself to the side Dwynwen narrowly avoided being tackled as one of the men lunged at her, instead he was forced into a close relationship with the wall behind her. Scrambling up to her feet and regaining her balance Dwynwen did not have time to avoid the second attack which sent her world spinning as the fist hit her head. As she stumbled a half step back she felt hands grabbed hold of her and slammed her against the wall. With a gasp of pain she felt the air leave her lungs as she momentarily lost her breath.

That was when a voice cut through tumult.

"I doubt that it is especially manly to attack a fair lady like this, 3 on 1 none the least"

The newcomer was completely dressed in black with a mask covering his face so that only his eyes were visible. The tight top, however, clearly showed off his muscular torso and it was obvious that he trained regularly. At the sound of his voice the thugs had paused but they kept Dwynwen securely against the wall. If she had been less preoccupied with trying to breathe she might have been insulted by the fact that this man seemed to believe that a woman could not defend herself, but as things was now Dwynwen was only grateful for his aid.

"Come on! Face someone your own size, are you men or mice?"

He taunted them and it worked. Two of the thugs started to advance on him in order to get rid of the annoying brat, as not to lose their prey though the third one stayed behind and kept Dwynwen pinned against the rough bricks. When they were close enough they attacked but the mysterious newcomer jumped back before returning with a counter attack. The fight was a violent one. Kicks and hits rained like meteors, promising broken bones and a long stay at the hospital. No one backed down. When the fight finally subsided the thugs stood victorious. Sure, they were bruised and sported various injuries such as black-eyes and one of them even had a broken nose. But that was nothing in comparison to the ninja-wannabe who lay unmoving on the ground, looking more like a bloody pulp than anything else.

"Wimp…"

With contemptuous smirks the thugs turned their backs to the poor guy who had so bravely, and perhaps idiotically, stood up to them. That was a big mistake. Not because the guy could do especially much in his current state but there was another pair of eyes watching the scene in the alley and the owner to those eyes did not look happy at all. In fact the eyes glared so darkly at the men that if it had been physically possible there would have been flying daggers all over the place. But the thugs did not know this so they should not be blamed for acting so stupidly.

This had been going on for quite some time now, actually since Dwynwen's first encounter with the men, and by now the spy had gone through every state of emotion from annoyance to burning fury. But now it finally snapped. Down in the alley the knife was once again present and it was aimed for the bitbeast in human disguise. This was something that the unknown spectator did not like at all. Collecting ammunition the watcher prepared to take on a more active role and enter the battle.

Dwynwen kept her eyes fixed on the cold steel that had been shaped into a knife and as it came nearer she closed her eyes tightly with a silent wish on her lips to be back home again. She was deadly afraid. Not even when one of her assaulters let out a loud cursing and their distraction turned elsewhere did she look. It was first when the one pinning her to the wall let out a loud yelp and dropped her that she peered her eyes open. Realizing that she was actually on the ground she jumped to her feet only to find out that the men were being bombarded with rocks, garbage and other throwable things. Not wasting a second Dwynwen quickly disabled the first man with a nicely aimed kick. The items being thrown seemed do get less by the minute and in a little while there was nothing. Just as the men were getting to their feet again a cry like that of a banshee sounded in the alley and a small ball came flying through the air. The ball turned out to be something completely different though. During the fall through the air it unfolded and turned into a furry squirrel with an insane gleam in the eyes. As always it had been following Dwynwen while waiting for the perfect opportunity to get revenge. When the men had attacked her, however, the objectives had changed. The squirrel did not want anyone else to kill her; the mere thought of someone else getting the pleasure of eliminating her made it shudder. It simply would not allow it!

In a flash the twisted fur ball was among the men, biting and clawing at everything it got its hands on. It avoided, perhaps not skilfully, every attempt the thugs made to get it off. As soon as they tried to slam any body-part where the squirrel currently was against the wall or hit it with various weapons the little maniac would jump to the next man in the last second. A clever move since the men were now either beating themselves or each other up. Adding to this was the squirrel's insane chatter which nearly drew them insane. Mini-maniac on the other hand was having the time of its life. Finally it had met some opponents that did not resist being defeated, beside it was good practise for when it were going to deal with the eel-girl. This was an opportunity the squirrel simply could not miss; it was definitely going to enjoy itself. The men fled in terror a few minutes after.

Dwynwen could only stare in disbelief as the squirrel took care of the thugs. When had this change occurred? Last time she had seen it the idiotic thing had attacked her but now it was the opposite. Was this some kind of trick? An evil plot by a scheming creature to get back at her? Hesitantly Dwynwen approached the small fur ball after the men had run off, she wanted to see how it would react but she made sure to keep a safety-distance between them. She did not want to end up like those men. The squirrel however seemed more interested in an item on the ground; it was desperately trying to pick something up. When the rodent did not react as Dwynwen went closer she decided to help it out, after all, it had just saved her life.

"Here let me get it for you"

The friendly smile quickly turned into a look of horror when the squirrel turned around with a murderous look on its face. In the small paws it was holding the shaft of the knife one of the men had dropped. Dwynwen's face turned even paler as it started to let out a noise that can only be described as a smurf's version of evil laughter. In the blink of an eye the bitbeast had gotten the twisted little creature into a garbage bin and closed the lid. With a sigh of relief she relaxed, but she made sure to keep the lid securely in place.

"Well done"

Dwynwen almost jumped out of her skin by the sound of the new voice. Or it was not exactly new; she recognized it as Drigger's. But when she looked around she could not see him anywhere.

"Down here…"

Looking down Dwynwen spotted one of the abandoned kittens that had crawled out of the carbon box. If it had not been covered in dirt it would have looked adorable with fuzzy fur and huge eyes. It was the kitten that had spoken.

"Y-you were here all the time?"

"Of course my dear, how could I otherwise know if you passed the test?"

Drigger looked amused and Dwynwen felt her eye twitch. He had seen everything. She had nearly been killed and he had not even lifted a finger to help her. She felt like strangling him.

"I have to say that you did a splendid job, you have proven your courage several times over"

The sentence paused all Dwynwen's thoughts of how she could make him suffer the most. How could she have proven her bravery? She had barely done anything except running and almost getting beaten up or worse. The thought that he might have just wanted some fun and had seen this as great entertainment entered her mind and she glared darkly at him.

"So so, don't be modest now"

The grin on his face did little to convince her otherwise and the urge to hit him grew even stronger. While he had been talking Drigger had brought them out of the illusion again which meant that the kitten-shape was not in the way anymore. There was nothing that could stop her from actually beating him up….except for the fact that he still possessed the metal element. Forcing the thoughts of revenge out of her mind Dwynwen took a deep breath to calm down.

"Here is the element you sought, you've earned it"

"Thank you"

She was aware that she sounded rather grumpy but right now she did not care, she just wanted to get this over and done with so she could get as far away from this sadistic tiger as she possibly could. With a few final, short, words Dwynwen bid him goodbye before she wandered off towards the sea where the last of the four bitbeasts lived.

Several hours later when the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and the glade was empty a gnawing sound could be heard. After only a few minutes the source of the sound was revealed when the furry squirrel bit its way through the last layer of wood in the stump and burst into freedom. Looking more insane than ever the homicidal rodent started to track the faint traces the eel-girl had left behind. She would never get away!


	5. Chapter 5

**Phone-call of horror**

How difficult could it possibly be to fill in some papers?

This would by far be the easiest task of them all, that was at least what Dwynwen had thought.

How wrong she had been…

There had been no problem finding Draciel, he had been playing among the waves when Dwynwen arrived by the shore. Neither had there been any problem convincing him to lend her the water element, if possible he had been even more friendly than Dragoon and he had easily agreed to her request, she only had to do one small thing in return…Dwynwen had eagerly agreed of course, after the last trial a bit of paper work seemed like a piece of cake to her and she had been looking forward to not having to do anything except filling in some documents. That was until she had realized she did not understand a single thing that was written on them, thinking that there had been a mistake she had asked Draciel to get them in English but when he laughed she had understood that they already were written in that language. A little while later he had left with the words that the documents should be handed in to the right authorities by 5 p.m the following day without leaving any explanation whatsoever as to what was written on those blasted papers. So now here she was, trying to figure out was she was suppose to write when she spotted a minimal text at the bottom of the paper. Holding it up she closely examined the almost non-existent letters until she figured out what it said.

"For further assistance please call 013 – 21 56 83. I guess it can't hurt to try…"

With the number in front of her Dwynwen picked up the phone from the desk where she was seated with all the papers. Dialling the number she waited for someone to answer the call. She did not have to wait long.

"Welcome to Transformation Incorporation. We have a lot of people calling to us at the moment so please be patient with us. You are number…89…in line."

The mechanical voice turned into cheesy music as Dwynwen groaned in annoyance.

"They got to be kidding me…"

But apparently they were not since the robotic voice returned every ten minutes to inform her of her slow progress through the line. And it really was a slow progress, an hour later she had still not come further than number 63. Dwynwen let out a deep sigh at the news and continued to slowly spin around on the chair, bored out of her mind. In fact she was so bored that she even wished that the crazy squirrel would show up, but for once it was nowhere to be seen.

Four hours later the voice finally informed her that there were only three people before it would be her turn. Relieved she returned from her fantasies were she had invented ways to torture and possibly kill the Creator of Eternal Boredom (aka Draciel), so far she had come up with 562 ways. While making sure she had all the right documents in front of her she eagerly waited for the last three persons to be done with their business when the mechanical voice she had come to hate returned.

"We are sorry to inform you that a problem has arisen and we therefore have to disconnect you. Try calling again later and have a nice day."

And with that the line went dead.

"Noooo! I've waited for ages!" Dwynwen sobbed against the desk "This can't be happening!"

But it had happened and there was nothing to do but to call them again. Pulling herself together Dwynwen dialled the number for the second time that day only to be informed that the line was even longer this time. Slowly taking a couple of deep breaths while counting to ten she managed to refrain from screaming in a feeling that can only be described as frustrated rage. By the time it was finally her turn Dwynwen was on the brink of being suicidal from the long wait and the cheesy music. As she heard a nasal, but oh so human, voice at the other end of the line she sat straight up and almost did a happy dance as well. Finally the long wait was over!

"Yeees?"

The female voice sounded as disinterested as one could possibly be, the popping of a gum was heard.

"My name is Dwynwen Eel and I have a few questions about the documents required for a transformation"

"Wait while I put your call through"

And with that the line went dead for a couple of seconds before a male voice was heard on the other end, unfortunately Dwynwen did not hear what he said due to a loud noise in the background. Fortunately it quieted down with the shutting of the door.

"Sorry 'bout that, now where were we?"

"My name is Dwynwen and I have some trouble with the Htu -916"

"Ah, yeah, that one, nasty business, really nasty business"

"But you can help me right?"

"'Course love, but it ain't gonna be cheap that much I can tell you"

"Wh-what?"

Dwynwen was utterly confused; no one had said anything about taxes. How on earth was she going to pay when she did not have any money?

"I ain't working for nothing love, I would turn bankrupt ya know"

Sighing deeply Dwynwen tried to figure out where she could possibly get money to pay the man with.

"How much do you want then…?"

"Quite a lot love, that car sure was messed up…have you been speeding with it?"

"Of course I ha- wait a minute, did you say car?"

"Yeah, the car you brought in yesterday"

"I need help to fill in a document; I don't even have a car!"

"Then I can't help you, it's just mechanics here love"

Rubbing her temples with one hand Dwynwen tried to keep in the curses that were threatening to spill out. /_This is all the stupid woman's fall…_/ she thought, having the strong urge to find said woman and give her a piece of her mind in person. Taking a deep breath Dwynwen collected herself as not to let her bad mood out over the man on the other end who actually had not done her anything.

"I must have gotten the wrong number then, I'm sorry for taking up your time"

"No worries love, and if you ever get car-troubles it's just to call here"

And with that he hung up.

After having let her frustration out on the poor desk Dwynwen once again called the number on the document. This time it only took her an hour for the woman to pick up.

"Yees?"

"Hello, my name is Dwynwen and I have already called you once to get some help with a document and you put my call through to some bloody mechanic."

Dwynwen's voice was full of restrained anger and she really had to control herself as not to scream at the woman. When a pop from the gum was heard through the phone Dwynwen almost blew a vessel.

"There must have been a mistake then, please hold while I put your call through"

The woman sounded so disinterested it was almost unbelievable, she did not care the slightest if she helped Dwynwen or not. A beep was heard before the woman's voice returned once again.

"Annoying little brat…she can bloody well do things on her own, but oh no she has to call here and interrupt my well deserved coffee-break, what have I done to deserve this…?"

"Hrm…I'm still here"

With Dwynwen's remark the other end of the line went very very quiet for a short moment before the connecting beep was heard. Shaking her head in disbelief Dwynwen silently wondered how on earth that woman got her job. But she did not have time to ponder that for long before someone picked up the phone.

"Welcome to Document Self-help Department. This is Polina Canavan speaking"

The voice was soft and pleasant to listen to, one of those you instantly feel you can trust. It was a promising start, and the name of the department did nothing to ruin that promise. Dwynwen thought that she had finally reached the end of her problems.

"Hello, my name is Dwynwen and I need some help with the document Htu – 916"

She took care to emphasise the word document in order to avoid similar misunderstandings as the last time.

"Yes, of course, the "document""

The young woman sounded rather strange as she spoke the word document, it was like she was talking about something completely different. However, Dwynwen took no notice of that.

"How would you want to go about it? Standing, sitting or laying down?"

Now that was a strange question, that was at least what Dwynwen thought. But then again, she did not know much about matters like this so she decided to not question it even if she did not understand why her position was important for filling in a document.

"Well…uhm…sitting I guess, it doesn't really matter"

"Mhm, sitting it is then. Do you have a banana close-by?"

"Well, yes, why?"

Draciel had actually left her a bowl of different kinds of fruits on the desk with the words that she would need every bit of energy they could give. Dwynwen had not understood what he meant then but as the hours proceeded she had emptied more than half of the big bowl.

"You will understand later, but now it is of utter importance that you take it and slowly peel it"

Shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation Dwynwen picked up a banana and peeled it while squeezing the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"So, I've peeled it, now what do I do?"

"Eat it of course! But do it slowly, make sure to enjoy every single bit…"

Sighing like she had already done so many times that day Dwynwen slowly ate the banana while silently wondering over why the woman's voice had gotten thicker. It was almost like she had swallowed something that got stuck half-way down her throat. Dwynwen decided that it would probably be impolite to ask so she just finished off the banana before throwing the pile in the wastebasket.

"Are we going to move on to the document now?"

"You sure are in a hurry hun…" The voice was almost purring now. "Then I want you to undress before taking another banana"

Realizing what kind of place she had called to Dwynwen felt how her face when bright red. She quickly spluttered some excuse about have reached the wrong number before equally quickly hanging up again.

"Oh…God…what have I done to deserve this…"

She almost longed back to the classroom with Dranzer again.

Slowly Dwynwen calmed down again and after several more hours she actually got the help she needed for filling in all the documents. But it had taken most of her energy and she barely finished off the last document before she fell asleep from exhaustion. With her head resting against the arm slumped on the desk she slept deeply and peacefully, oblivious of the glowing eyes that watched her from a dark corner of the room.

Unbeknownst to Dwynwen the squirrel had been watching her…waiting for the perfect moment to strike…then its stomach had growled. Driven by the determination to kill her the crazy fur ball had completely forgotten to eat and now it was reminded by that. For the moment the mission was abandoned and the little maniac focused all the attention on the bowl of fruit noticeable on the desk instead. Curling up in a small heap of fur to make the hunger less apparent it waited for Dwynwen to either leave or move away far enough so she would not spot the small mammal as it went about to steal her fruit. The hours passed without her leaving the desk and the squirrel felt how the hunger grew steadily, when she then started to eat the fruit as well the patience turned into despair. There was nothing to do to either stop or distract her since every item in the room was located on or right by the desk, the only thing the Fluff could do was to watch as the horrible creature ate the food that should rightfully belong to the squirrel! When she finally fell asleep it moved over to the desk only to confirm the suspicion it already felt, the only thing that still existed in the bowl was a tiny little grape which would not even be enough for a baby-squirrel. Slumping down on the wooden surface it sulked, it desperately needed something to eat and at this rate it did not care what. And suddenly the little monster saw it, a thick pile of delicious paper. It practically begged the furry creature to be eaten, and who was the squirrel to resist? Especially since those papers seemed so important to the hated girl…

When Dwynwen woke up a couple of hours later there were only a few pieces left of the documents. The rest had magically vanished into thin air. She screamed in horror as she noticed and with a sense of panic she started to search for them in the entire room but they were nowhere to be found. In her desperation she did not even notice the squirrel with the now rather big belly which hid under the desk. Realizing that she could not find the papers she hurriedly picked up the phonebook and dialled the number to Transformation Incorporation where she ordered new ones. Nervously she kept glancing at the watch on the wall as she waited for them to arrive, it was only an hour left before Draciel would be there to collect them. Hearing a knocking on the door she basically threw it open and ripped the papers from the poor delivery guy before slamming the door shut again. With frantic hurry she sat down by the desk and started to fill in the documents all over again. The rate the pen scribbled over the paper was almost enough to put it on fire but still Dwynwen would not slow down the pace she was writing in. It was only fifty minutes left and the pile of documents she needed to fill in was almost a metre thick. The minutes quickly passed and soon she heard steps approaching the door while she still had a couple of more documents to fill in. To earn more time she jammed the door with the help of her chair before frantically scribbling down the last things to the sound of someone pushing on the door. She had just managed to write the last signature when Draciel finally forced his way in.

"I'm done!"

"So I notice…" It was impossible to miss the amusement in his voice "I didn't think you would actually manage with the task, I only wanted to see how patient you were, I have been listening in on your conversations"

"Th-that was the test?"

Dwynwen almost felt like fainting. All the effort she had put into this…

"Sure was"

The tortoise grinned before seeing her break down in tears on the floor. Patting her shoulder he smiled gently.

"Don't be sad now, you passed the test and I'll lend you the water element"

"Really…?"

Dwynwen looked up at him with big, teary eyes and sniffled, but he only kept smiling.

"Yes, really"

Jumping up with a victorious cry she hugged him close before performing a small happy-dance. But Draciel only chuckled and commented that the work must have gone to her head and that she should probably find a psychologist. Though that had not the slightest affect on her mood and after a big more of celebrating she was finally off back to Dizzi again. Life sure was great at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreams come true**

The time for the transformation was finally here! Dwynwen almost could not believe it as she waited for Dizziara to set up the final preparations. She had passed all the tests and now she finally was going to be a human! And perhaps find someone to love, she desperately wished she would get together with someone soon, she longed for that magical feeling that the humans called love. And since it was planned that she would be turned into a girl about fifteen or sixteen years old she hoped that it would not take too long before her wish came true. But the part about finding a place to stay bothered her a bit. She would not know a single person down there, nor would she have any money to rent a place with. She would simply have to start with getting a job. Though she was almost certain she would need some kind of school education to get a job, and without a job she would not be able to go to school since she would not have a place to live in…Humans sure lived in a complicated world.

"It is done now, you may enter"

Dizzi's voice drifted out from the glade that had been completely surrounded by thick bushes which effectively prevented any kind of insight. Getting up from the rock she had been sitting on Dwynwen made her way over to the small opening in the living wall and pressed her way inside. The first sight that met her was the four glowing globes that represented the elements floating around in the air around a circle of mushrooms on the ground. The second thing she saw was the four bitbeasts who guarded the elements standing next to Dizzi. /_And here I thought it was all over…_/. In her mind Dwynwen prayed that she would not have to go through any more trials, she had a gnawing suspicion at the back of her mind that she would not be able to handle it. Dizzi's chuckle woke her from her troubled thoughts.

"Don't look so down girl, this isn't a funeral, they are only here to evaluate you and give you some advice for your new life"

"Oh…it was only that…"

The relief in her voice was impossible to miss and it caused them all to chuckle. Well, perhaps not Dranzer who looked like he rather would be anywhere but here.

"It's not only dear, but it will certainly not be as tough as the tests were" Dizzi smiled warmly at her before continuing "So why don't you start Dragoon?"

"Sure thing" the dragon grinned as he stepped forward "First of all I want to thank you for a splendid dinner, you sure enlightened it with your presence, especially that scene when you almost stomped that guys feet off" He chuckled at the memory "you definitely need to learn how to dance…but plenty of humans can't do that so you shouldn't worry too much about that. It's more important that you learn how to walk in high-heels; people will think you're strange if you can't do that, seriously, even small girls know how to do it, small boys too I might add…"

"I think you should stick to the point Dragoon, we are not interested in your connection with small boys and girls…"

It was Drigger who had spoken up but he had a friendly grin on his face showing that he was only kidding. Dragoon still looked kind of embarrassed.

"Right, to move on then, as I've already told you you already know how to act properly around humans and it's just those minor things you should work on but I don't think that will be much of a problem. I wish you luck."

With a grin Dragoon stepped back once again, leaving room for Dranzer who still looked like he would rather be somewhere else, which earned him a remark from Dragoon of how he should lighten up some it would not kill him after all. Dranzer just gave him an annoyed glare.

"Your knowledge about humans and their lives are at least adequate and you will hopefully get by without making too large mistakes, but you should know that computers do not use spirits in any way when messages are sent between them."

Having said that Dranzer once again stepped back, leaving the rather embarrassed Dwynwen at the mercy of Drigger.

"We meet again" with a cat-grin the tiger fixed her with his gaze "I must say that you were extremely brave during our last meeting, most people would just have left the poor girl to her faith, but on the other hand it was also rather stupid. You wouldn't have had the slightest chance against them on your own, and I would have considered it smarter of you if you just had called the police or distracted them in some other way. As a human you must remember that you won't have access to your powers anymore, but as long as you keep that in mind I believe you will do great."

The last one to step forth was Draciel.

"You certainly proved to have patience when you dealt with my task, and you didn't let your irritation out on innocent people. You also showed a high degree of quick thinking when the time wasn't enough. At first I really wondered why I couldn't get the door open" chuckling Draciel continued "Luckily I don't think you will have to deal with exactly that situation in your new life but some basic knowledge about formal language would be good. And you will definitely have to get yourself a fake ID or the police will find you very suspicious…"

"And if they do you will be brought in and you will have wasted our time as you will not be able to use your new life in a meaningful way"

Surprisingly enough it was actually Dranzer who had spoken up but Draciel soon took over again with a whispering voice.

"Don't worry about him, he's just worri-Ouch!" Dranzer had taken the revenge by smacking him over the head before giving him a death glare. Draciel just grinned at him. "As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, if you just remember that you will turn out just fine. You won't have the slightest problem of making your dreams come true.

And with that he joined the others while Dizzi mentioned for her to step into the circle.

"Let's begin then, any last words?"

The last words would have sounded terrifying if they had not been accompanied by a warm smile from the old bitbeast.

"I just want to thank you all for helping me out like this, it means a lot to me"

Smiling wide Dwynwen took place in the mushroom-circle while the bitbeasts positioned themselves around her. The globes slowly started to rotate around her as Dizzi picked up a chanting which the others joined in on. As their voices quickened so did the pace of the globes before they were more like a wall of light than separate items. Dwynwen took a deep breath while preparing herself for the portal she knew was about to open but nothing could prepare her for the sudden disappearance of the ground. With a startled scream she fell down in the dark hole, right out in the empty space. The hole closed quickly behind her but without anyone noticing, a small, furry creature managed to throw itself after her before the glade had completely returned to normal.

"Dizziara…not to be rude, but I think you made a mistake again"

"Oh, be quiet Drigger, no one is perfect"

The year 1996 a girl about six years old landed in a pile of snow in a glade not far from an orphanage. Nearby a squirrel was almost buried in the crystallized water as well, but that was something no one took any notice of.

The End

* * *

This isn't really the final end though, only the end of this separate story. The plan from the beginning was actually only to make this a one-shot since I will use this legend as the base for another fanfic where the bladers will be included, I got a bit carried away however and it resulted in a six chapter story instead of a oneshot ^^; I hope you all have enjoyed reading it and I hope you will read any future publications as well.


End file.
